HetaNyotalia
by liondancer17
Summary: In which the countries stumble over love and misunderstandings with each other, and fail wonderfully. Hetalia/Nyotalia pairings. All are based on funny headcanons! Rated for...interesting situations.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This is based on conversations with my RP group that we have, with different head canons. ^-^ Since we all role-play different members, there will be a cycle of different character chapters. First up is Amy~! ^o^

_**Head canon one: Amelia Jones lives at the white house, and is completely un-ladylike, even with the members of congress.**_

XXXxxxX(Dmitri's POV –male! Belarus-)XxxxXXX

The Belarusian pinched his nose in frustration, rubbing his forehead to stop the impending headache that was forming. His boss had to have been the most stupid one yet, ever since the one that had taken him from his sister. He was going to have a meeting with the United States of America. Dear God, he was going to hate it.

Walking up to the Whitehouse, he knocked on the door. There was some shouting, and it opened. For a moment, Dmitri stood, completely frozen, unable to move a single muscle.

Amelia Jones stood in the doorway. Her blonde hair was a disheveled mess, several strands sticking straight up and out. Her sky-colored eyes were glazed with sleep and half shut, half covered by her long, gold eyelashes. A toothbrush stuck out of her mouth, her pink lips slightly parted to allow the brush to sick out. Dmitri's mind raced, his heart thudding hard in his chest.

'_Oh god oh god oh god….'_ Dmitri felt his face flush bright red, as he took in her messy appearance. She was wearing a simple white tank top that barely covered her body. It was way too small, clinging to her petite frame, and showing off her belly and…generous chest. Clinging to her hips was a pair of boxer shorts, and nothing more.

"W-what are you wearing?" Dmitri demanded, barely able to speak. Amelia blinked slowly, pulling the brush from her mouth and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"'M wearin' what I always wear in the mornin'…" she mumbled. "What're you doin' here? 'S congress day…" she continued. "The guys'll be here soon…" as she said this, Dmitri saw one of the members of congress walk over. Dmitri quickly grabbed his coat, pulling it off, and throwing it over Amy. There was _no way in hell_ some old guy would see her! What was she thinking? Why would she show herself like this to old men?

'_Why the __**hell**__ do I care about her showing herself….it's not like I like her or anything!'_ Dmitri snapped to himself. As he thought this, he pulled America into his arms in order to keep her away from whoever was approaching. He felt the small girl wrap her arms around him in order to keep herself steady. Dmitri felt his face warm.

'_I'm not blushing, I'm not blushing, I'm not blushing!' _he snapped at himself. It must have been the change in temperatures. After all, he was simply used to wearing his heavy winter coat. That. Was. All.

"Um…dude, what're you doin'?" Amy asked, looking up at him with those enormous blue puppy eyes (_that totally didn't make him blush at all.)_ Dmitri frowned at her, making sure to keep his eyes cold and his voice steely.

"You shouldn't just show yourself to men! That…isn't right. Sister would never do that." Dmitri said quickly. Amy pouted, puffing out her cheeks a little. (_No, it wasn't adorable at all!)_

"It's not like anyone but you was looking at me anyway…" she grumbled. Dmitri frowned.

"Everyone would look, America! God, you are so stupid! Who the hell wouldn't look at someone like you?" he demanded. Amelia blinked. Dmitri felt his face drain when he realized what that sentence meant, and he pushed her off of him.

"Not that I was! I am completely loyal to sister!" he added quickly. Amy pouted again.

"Fine…take your coat back." She grumbled. Dmitri quickly shook his head.

"N-no! Keep it until you cover yourself!"

(_Not that she looked completely adorable wearing his coat or anything.)_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N Next chapter: fem!england/Scotland~! Or fem!germany/Italy, fem!canada/Ukraine, and fem!china/russia~! Vote in the comments for the next pairing!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Because Iggy has been asking me to do it, here is the fem!Iggy/Scotland chapter. Thank you all for your wonderfully kind reviews and the GerIta chapter will be next. I am using the name Allistor for Scotland.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

_**Head canon two: Alice is carrying Scotland's child, and he spoils her rotten whenever she's upset.**_

XXXxxxX(Alice's POV)XxxxXXX

Her emerald eyes slowly blinked open, and she blinked a few times, peering into the light. She grabbed her red glasses from the nightstand, slipping them on her face. Immediately, a wave of sickness crashed over her. She felt tears spring into her eyes, frustratingly enough. Alice dashed to the bathroom as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast, considering she was almost seven months along.

Her long, corn silk hair spilled down her sides as she knelt over. Alice hated the possibility of getting her hair tainted, but she hated the idea of cutting it even more. Besides, her husband liked her long hair…

Gentle, warm hands rubbed her back, and pulled back her gold locks away from her face. Alice felt tears of shame at Allistor seeing her like this, but at the same time, she was touched at his kindness.

'_Bloody hormones…._' She cursed to herself as she finally cleaned herself off, and allowed Allistor to take her in his arms, stroke her hair, and tell her that everything was okay.

XXXxxxX(8 months)XxxxXXX

Alice sat on the couch, her head dipped between her knees, pressing her palms into her temples in an attempt to make the pain go away. Her glasses dug into the bridge of her nose, a rather small pain in comparison to her crushing migraine. She felt the spot beside her sag, and Alice let out a small, pathetic whimper as protest. Allistor gently wrapped his arms around her, and Alice buried her face in his torso, whimpering and trying to get away from the spears of light that stabbed her eyes.

"It's alright hun, I'll get ye' some tea and make it all go away."

"You better make it happen in bloody record time! Before I cook again!"

Alice heard his chuckle and felt it vibrate against his chest. She buried her face in more, taking in the scent of tobacco and his cologne.

"As you wish."

XXXxxxX(9 months)XxxxXXX

Alice may not have been a very good cook, but she was a wonderful gardener. She saw her fairies dancing between roses, her sprites peeking out from the lilies, and her pixies, with their beautiful dragonfly wings, staring out from the gardenias. Alice smiles to herself as she took a sip of earl grey tea, relaxing onto the blanket. She let a hand gently glide across her belly, and she looked up at her husband, her long twin tails spilling over his torso. His emerald eyes sparkled as he looked at her, perfectly content, a pipe sticking out from between his lips and his gloved hand absently playing with her pigtails.

"Just one more month." Alice said softly to him, smiling. Tears formed in her eyes, and once again she cursed the bloody hormones that made her so emotional. Allistor just smiled and wiped her tears away.

"Mhm." He replied. It might not have been much, but coming from Allistor, it meant everything to her.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N please review, I hope you like Iggy! d(^o^)b


End file.
